


Sweetest Devotion

by mandzs



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thorin is a Softie, but almost nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandzs/pseuds/mandzs
Summary: Thorin comes out of his coma earlier than Bilbo after the Battle of the Five Armies, but when the hobbit wakes up, still with a confused mind due to pain tonics, it’s to send infinite praise to the strange dwarf sitting beside his bed. Maybe Thorin is blushing with that.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 17
Kudos: 230





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Variastrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variastrix/pseuds/Variastrix). Log in to view. 



> English is NOT my mother tongue (I'm Brazilian), and originally this story was written in Brazilian Portuguese, so it's very likely that there are grammatical errors here. Feel free to correct them.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"You needn't worry, Majesty," Oin said to Thorin, with an exasperated snort. The dwarf king sent an impatient look at the mention of the title, but the healer ignored it. “Bilbo is already out of danger, but I had to give him several doses of tonic to end the pain and fever. He will be a little confused when he wakes up, however... ”, he says thoughtfully. “Don't tell him immediately what happened, in case he doesn't remember - only Mahal knows what it can do to your mind. Give him some apple slices and soon he'll be resting again."

Despite Oin's assurances, Thorin wasn't entirely convinced that Bilbo would wake up anytime soon. It's true that the healer dwarf was very good at his job - if not the best - but the worry was strong in his chest to take into account any suggestion for Bilbo's improvement.

Apparently, the hobbit's blow to the back of the head had been a little too strong, so that it made him comatose even more than Thorin. The dwarf king, when he woke up, immediately tried to get out of bed to talk to his dwarf friends, organize the reconstruction of Erebor and be the king he was supposed to be to his people. Of course, Oin forbade him to do this for several days. In return, he received several visits, mainly those from the company, news about the progress of the kingdom - which for the time being in the hands of Dain - and about his dear nephews. Although the presence he most yearned for wasn't yet able to grace him.

When Thorin was finally allowed to get out of bed, he immediately became responsible for staying beside Bilbo's stretcher for several hours a day, even if it meant losing a few hours of sleep. He covered the little hobbit's hand with his own and pondered how lucky he was to have the opportunity to court him. His greatest wish was to beg him a thousand pardons for his actions on the wall and to fill him with all the kisses and gifts he deserved.

His desire becomes a little more real when Bilbo awakens from his sleep. It's night, Thorin was tired of all the diplomacy of rebuilding Erebor, but he would never neglect his time at Bilbo, especially in the state he was in. He was sitting in a chair reading a book when he heard the rustling of fabrics beside him. It was Bilbo moving his small body.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit looks around with bleary, confused eyes. Thorin finds the frown... catchy, and something in his heart swells with affection. He didn't deserve that hobbit, did he?

When Bilbo doesn't answer, the dwarf king gets up from his chair and then does what Oin instructs him to do. He places a tray with an apple, a knife and a jug of water on the table beside the bed. He hovers above Bilbo, adjusting the pillows carefully so that his head is a little higher. Thorin sits on the end of the bed and starts to peel the apple.

"Do you feel any pain?" he asks.

"My head... hurts," Bilbo replies, still looking thoughtfully into the room.

"Here, eat this, it will make you feel better," Thorin offers a small piece of apple to the hobbit's lips, who promptly eats it without paying much attention. Thorin tries to resist the urge to run his fingers over them.

The dwarf continues to cut the apple, head down. Until Bilbo finishes looking in the room and looks with bright eyes at the beautiful dwarf sitting on his bed. 

"We met?" Bilbo asks. 

Thorin looks up and can't help a small smile on his lips. Not when Bilbo seemed so curious about him. 

"Yes, we already met, Master Baggins."

Bilbo makes a thoughtful noise in his throat, still keeping his eyes on the dwarf. "Bilbo only."

"Then eat your apple, Bilbo," Thorin offers another piece of the fruit.

A few minutes of silence pass, which Bilbo eats and looks at the dwarf out of the corner of his eyes. Thorin continues with an amused smile on his lips, and only increases when he makes eye contact with the hobbit, who turns away with shame.

Until he speaks again.

"What's your name?"

Thorin doesn't allow himself to think that Bilbo forgetting something is a bad sign.

"Thorin Oakenshield."

"Thorin Oakenshield...", Bilbo ponders, then a smile grows on his lips. "It's a very beautiful name."

The dwarf only sends him an amused look, while continuing to offer him apples.

"And you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen...", he continues. "You must be the most beautiful dwarf I've ever seen..."

Thorin continues to ignore him. He doesn't need to know the wave of love that is building in his chest.

"Do you already have someone?"

Thorin looks up. "What-"

"It would be very sad if you had" Bilbo makes a face.

This time Thorin can't help himself. “Actually, Master Baggins-“ Bilbo makes another face of disgust. "-We are courting."

The hobbit's eyes widen, looking totally surprised by the idea.

"Really?"

Thorin can't help but think about all the injustices he caused his little hobbit, the way he just talked quickly through the chaos of the battle asking for the most sincere pardons, after the Gold Fever left his mind. The hobbit seemed determined to forgive him, but they still needed to talk about it and put all the feelings to the test.

They would have time, however. After Bilbo was completely awake and without tonics in his system.

"Really," replies Thorin. "It's been a few months now."

A pause.

"Yavanna..." murmurs Bilbo, with such reverence and a smile so big on his lips that Thorin's chest hurts. "Thorin Oakenshield courting me... I like the idea" he looks at the dwarf with bold eyes.

All Thorin can do is look at him in the same way and with a little love.

“The apple, Bilbo”, and so the hobbit goes back to eating, the smile without leaving his mouth.

But it is clear that Bilbo was determined to continue the matter.

"Have we kissed yet?"

Thorin chuckles. “Oftentimes,” he says without thinking.

In fact, he often remembers the particular moments he shared a fiery kiss with the hobbit, without going too far because the cortege did not allow it. The loving words, the occasional touches... Thorin still manages to feel them present.

If he was blushing with memories, no one needed to know.

"I wanted a kiss now...", Thorin tries to protest, saying that it was not the time for that, but Bilbo is quick to speak again. "I'm so lucky, Thorin."

The dwarf smiles widely. He loves the hobbit so much.

"And me too, Ghivashel."

Bilbo is confused. "I don't know what that means... But I like it."

Thorin laughs and wishes he could kiss his hobbit at that moment.


End file.
